


Daughter of Mine

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Daughter of Mine

The whole day had been spent acting like a family. Since there was no food in the house, after everyone had brought their bags in the house, you all went out. The first stop was to get everyone bathing suits, sunblock, beach towels, and some beach toys. Watching Dean try to help Savannah find a bathing suit was adorable. He had pointed out one with Ariel, which was apparently, the wrong one. You laughed when she rolled her eyes at him, explaining that she didn’t like Ariel.

“Well, _excuse_ me! What one would you prefer?” He asked, giving her a look.

Her eyes scanned the selection of bathing suits. Smiling, she pointed. “ _That_ one.” It was a two piece bathing suit- black and gold.

He shook his head. “No.” Her eyes went wide. “No daughter of mine is wearing _that_.”

Your laughing stopped, shocked. It wasn’t that you were upset, it just hit you. Hard. Those were words you’d never expected to hear aimed at her. Not since her father died. Moving a bit away, you looked through the clearance shirts, figuring you could also grab some finger paints or something.

Once you’d found a couple for her, your eyes went back to them.

“Please!” She whined, giving him puppy eyes.

“How about this?” He held up a pink sparkly one. “ _And_ I’ll get you a lollipop on the way out.”

She sighed. “Fine, but I want the blue one.”

He laughed. “Blue it is.” Feeling eyes on him, he looked over and smiled at you, unaware you had been close enough to hear everything.

Sam was off with Finn looking at swim trunks. You’d get yours while Dean was was looking at trunks for himself.

* * *

By the time you got back to the house, it was near lunch time. There was a grill on the back porch, which Dean insisted he use. Everyone changed into their new suits before heading out side. While Dean grilled, you, Sam, and both kids played in the sand at the bottom of the stairs.

He’d watch you with a smile on his face when you weren’t looking. You looked more relaxed than you had in awhile.

* * *

Sam held Savannah’s hand as they walked through the waves, laughing when she’d squeal from the cold spray. Every now and then, he’d hold both her hands, lift her up, and splash her into the waves. She seemed to love the ocean, and you wished you could visit more often. Finn and Dean were playing catch with a football. That had taken some patience on Dean’s part. Finally, he got the hang of it, and making Dean run after it.

You were laying on a beach towel, enjoying the sounds of your kids enjoying themselves. They’d been cooped up for too long, and this was just what they needed.

It didn’t surprise you when the kids fell asleep watching tv that night around 7. They’d worn themselves out.

The three of you were sitting in the lounge chairs on the back porch enjoying the view. Each of you had an open beer in your hand.

Sam was the first to speak up. “So, Y/N. We’ve been wanting to talk to you.” He smiled when you looked at him. “Feel free to say no, or think we’re weird.”

“Um…” You looked between the two.

Dean chuckled. “Nothing _that_ weird.” He assured you.

“We love you.” Sam blurted out. “Like, we are both in love with you. We love those kids, and will do everything in our power to protect the three of you.” You blushed at that. “And, if you’re okay with it, we were wondering, if maybe…You’d like to date us?” He looked nervous. “We could make a schedule if you want, if you only want one of us, we’d understand, or if you don’t see us that way- that’s fine. We’ll still want you guys around.”


End file.
